canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Miss Angelic
Miss Beanie is the fan-made Miss sona of Crossoverfan85. About her Miss Beanie is a pink circle with curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, a red nose, and wears glasses. She is a very kind-hearted, friendly, polite, and caring Little Miss who is willing to make friends with anyone, and would never harm them. Mr. Brainiac is her best friend, because they share the same interests and have similar personalities. Her other friends include Mr. Normal, Goldie, Maci, and Jordan. She was not born in Dillydale, but on Earth, however Miss Beanie has long since moved back her home world. Miss Beanie has three counterparts based off her: Mr. Beanie (her male form), Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie (her anti-self), and Angel Beanie (her angel form). Friends Miss Beanie has a lot of friends and they are: Sarah, Taiama, Jamie, Adam, Ethan, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita, Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren, Stimpy, Adam, Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax, Sonya, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, and Lt. Adam Legend Enemies Miss Beanie also has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Mileena, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok and Daegon The gallery of pictures Miss Beanie, Mr. Beanie, and Evil Beanie.png|Miss Beanie, Mr. Beanie, and Evil Beanie Miss Beanie, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Normal, Goldie, and Maci.png|Miss Beanie, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Normal, Goldie, and Maci drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Beanie and Yellow Fire.png|Miss Beanie greatly admires her hero, the Yellow Fire drawn by Brainiac Adam Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Little Misses Category:Pink characters Category:Circle characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with glasses Category:Sonas Category:Anthro characters